


tonight i’m gonna give you all my love in the backseat

by lovingtrindel



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: F/M, all comments and kudos appreciated mwah, inspired by “bubble pop electric”, just another trindel smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:36:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27926125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingtrindel/pseuds/lovingtrindel
Summary: Trina and Mendel are late for dinner (late again).The reason why?Well-title from bubble pop electrici did not proof read this this is a rough draft i’m sorry
Relationships: Trina/Mendel Weisenbachfeld
Kudos: 8





	tonight i’m gonna give you all my love in the backseat

Trina pulled her husband into the backseat by the collar of his shirt. 

“Trina, darling, we’re going to be late-“

“So? Marvin can wait, I need you.”

“Can’t say no to that logic.”

He pressed his lips to hers as she frantically undid his tie. 

“We’re in far too nice clothes for this,” Trina giggled as she removed the silver heart necklace from around her neck. She softly traced the “T+M” engraved in the metal plate with her finger before placing it carefully in the side of the car. 

She turned her attention back to her husband. 

“But we can make it work...” she unbuttoned the front of her blouse, carefully laying it over the seat in front of her. 

Mendel’s eyes went wide. 

Trina slid over to him and worked on getting his pants off as he kissed her neck, tracing the area where the necklace had lain just moments before, causing Trina to blush and sigh with delight. 

Her hands fumbled with the buttons of his waistband until they finally slipped loose, and Mendel’s dress pants joined Trina’s shirt in the passenger seat. 

They kept kissing and working at the rest of each other’s clothes, being careful with the garments, just in case they still had time to go to dinner with Marvin and Whizzer after. 

Once all their clothes lay on the seats in front of them, Mendel dipped a hand down below Trina’s waistline, causing her to whimper against his lips. He paused for a second, unsure if he should continue, but Trina rocked her hips against his fingertips, and he resumed. Her breath hitched and she softly bit his bottom lip. He quickened the pace of his fingers, dragging up and down her, and she clamped her lips shut to keep from crying out.  
He slowly inserted a finger into her, and she took a shaky breath, involuntarily rolling her hips against his hand. He steadied her with his other hand on her waist. 

“Don’t get too greedy now, love.”

“Please-“

He added another finger. She whined and begged for him still. 

“Darling, normally I’d take quite fun in teasing you, but i believe we have an appointment.”

He removed his fingers, drawing a sudden gasp from Trina, and then laid back and pulled Trina on top of him. She lined herself up and sunk down, their hips connecting and their lips opening to let out soft moans. Mendel slid a hand up her torso, lightly swiping his thumb against the bottom of her breast. Trina gave a jolt and began to rock her hips up and down against him. 

There wasn’t a ton of room in the backseat of their car, so they went slowly, his hands on the back of her waist, hers balled into fists against his chest. They leaned forward to each other so they could begin to kiss again, periodically moaning against the other’s lips as Trina ground her hips into him. Mendel sensed her getting close, so he once again slid his hand down to help her out. Trina bit her lip to suppress a groan, breathing heavily. 

They continued like this for another minute or so, until Trina finished, her pulsing around him sending him over the edge as well. She giggled as she lifted herself off of him, helping him sit back up and kissing him once more before grabbing their clothes. 

“D’you think we can still make dinner?”

“I reckon if we break the speed limit just a little.”

“A little?”

“Fine, maybe a lot.”

Trina laughed as she buckled herself back into the passenger seat, casting a wistful look over to her husband. She was in love. 

They drove off, incredibly late, but also incredibly grateful for the person sitting beside them. 

Trina sighed. “Whizzer’s gonna kill me.”


End file.
